Eye Of The Tiger
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Reuniting with old friends, figuring out the truth, seeking revenge... It's all in the sequal to 'Against All Odds'.


_**Eye Of The Tiger**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: On each chapter, there will be one song describing what is going on. It's almost like a songfic, only on the chapters. On this chapter, it's going to be "Obsession (No Es Amor) by Frankie J and Baby Bash. The next thirteen chapters are going to have different songfics in different genres. But NONE of them are country. Also, this story is based all on the song "Eye Of The Tiger" from "Rocky". _**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It has been three weeks after Meowth left home. He still haven't got it off his mind. Including the earthquake. He's been wondering if Miracle or Misha would be okay without him. I mean, he had a job to do, and it was best for him to continue it. Jessie and James felt a little concerned for their friend. He's been quiet all day, and yet, looked so weak.

"Meowth? Is there something you wanna talk about?" Jessie asked her Pokemon friend.  
"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." Meowth said as he was scratching the back of his head.

But in Meowth's voice, Jessie and James could sense depression. Meowth missed them all-- Miracle, Misha, Macy, Marshall, Aisha, Amy, Megan, Makenzie, Matthias, Mitchell, including Miles! Jessie and James wondered if they should turn around and let him stay. They didn't want to leave him, or bother him. But what do two humans have to do to cheer a Pokemon like Meowth up?

"... You miss Miracle?" Jessie asked.

Meowth turned to Jessie. No one has mentioned Miracle in such a long time. But yet... his mind mentioned her every movement of the minute. The balloon surfaced over a small town as the sun was going down. But Meowth didn't care. With his left paw on the edge of the basket, he hung his head.

"Yeah. I dunno why, but somethin's tellin' me dat Miracle is trying to reach me in my thoughts. You know, just like Misha." Meowth said.

Jessie and James exchanged glances. Is there something that Meowth also needed to find out? Meowth _did_ find out about his true past, so, how can there be more?

"Do you wanna go back?" James asked.  
"Nah. I'm fine. I'm just a little homesick. I'll get ova it." Meowth responded.  
"... Are you sure?" Jessie asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I can do dat..." Meowth said.

_'I hope...'_

_

* * *

_

Team Rocket decided to camp out in a forest, which entirely, Meowth didn't mind at all. Meowth would usually complain at where they should sleep, but that night he seemed... careless. Jessie and James were worried about their little friend. Could it be about Miracle?

While Team Rocket was setting up camp, Meowth didn't move from his position. He didn't move one second. Jessie and James wondered if something was wrong with him. He's never acted so strange...

"Um... I'm... I'm going to the woods for a moment... By- by myself." Meowth stuttered.  
"Hey, what's the deal today with you, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

Too late. Meowth already took off. What was wrong with him? Was he sick, or just upset? Jessie and James have never seen such odd behavior...

Ever.

_**Check check ... this happened for real ...Baby Bash...Yo.. frankie J... Obsession**_

_**Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin' 'bout you baby  
Gots me twisted in the head  
And I don't know how to take it  
But it's driving me so crazy  
I don't know if it's right  
I'm tossin' turning in my bed  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep  
Thinkin' 'bout your beauty it makes me weep  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love  
Baby...**_

Meowth slowly walked over to the open hill. The moon was full tonight. Just the way he wanted it to be. His paws right behind his back, he sat down. His position was slightly awkward, but his mind didn't care, once again.

The Scratch cat sighed.

"... What am I doin'? I'm hallucinatin'. All 'cause I miss home. But I just can't take it. Everyone at home was important t' me. I just can't stand to leave them..."

_**Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
than what am I feeling  
what am I doing wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart**_

He faced up at the sky... He thought about his sister, Misha, telling him about **God's Cherished Words...**

_

* * *

"God watched what you do everyday. He can always show you that everything you have done can be worth it. It's part of **God's Cherished Words**. Miles, however, takes one work after another. He doesn't really know that Dad is lying. I tried to convince him myself, but he would never listen." Misha said_

_"... I wish I could have undastood before." Meowth said sadly, looking at the ground.  
"You can. Think about how Miles feels about his father. You should understand about him, too." Misha said._

_

* * *

_

_**Now I know you're not my lady  
but I'm tryin' to make this right  
I don't know what to do  
I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if you let me kick it with you  
then well maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all night now I don't care if you got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I know he can't love you right, quite like I can  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep  
Thinkin' 'bout your beauty it makes me weep  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love**_

Meowth's eyes were tearing up. He could remember Misha... Her gorgeous healthy coat, just as silky as ever. Her blue collar matched her perfect sky blue eyes. She was the best sister ever. She understood Meowth as though she could read his mind...

"Misha was beautiful... A poifect sista... But... I could neva foiget... Miracle..."

Miracle. What a beautiful name. He named that name for the most perfect kitten of Misha's litter. Miracle looked exactly like Misha, only smaller. Miracle... was like a daughter to Meowth...

_**Amor no es amor (if this aint love)  
then what am I feeling  
what am I doing wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart**_

"Ah, Miracle... I wanna see you again... but I can't... I don't wanna leave my job neidda (neither). You're more den just a niece ta me... your my friend..." Meowth whispered.

He took out a locket from his neck... The locket that Miracle gave him before he left. It was a symbol that he will always be there for his family... in his heart... He clutched the locket in his paw. Meowth looked up at the sky. He remembered... Back then when he learned about **God's Cherished Words**, God helped give him a sign that his family would be all right. Meowth knows that He will protect his family...

"... Thank You, Lord... for everythin'..." Meowth whispered.

The wind slowly blew on Meowth's face. As if God was saying, _Your Welcome_. Meowth stood up as soon as the wind stopped, which was like ten seconds. Before he could walk back, he looked at the moon one last time. On the moon, he could picture Miracle's face. She was so beautiful... Beautiful, like her mother...

_**I love the way you freak it like that  
I love the way you freak it like that  
I love the way you freak it like that  
Its an obsession**_

_**Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin' serene  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got a lot of money, I love to spend it  
And that's what's up and I don't care what people scream  
No I'm blessin' when I'm stressin'  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my ma know how I do,  
we go rendezvous,  
mi corrosion belongs to you,**_

Meowth, still smiling, slowly turned his head, and walked away. He didn't feel sleepy, just calm. He didn't want to go to sleep, either, but it was dark, and cold, too.

"Meowth?"

He heard a soft, female voice... Coming from behind. It sounded so familiar. It wasn't Jessie, nor Misty... Could it be? He slowly turned to the voice, and faced the female... She was right in the middle of the field, standing up, looking straight at Meowth... He couldn't believe his eyes...

... It was Miracle.

_**Amor ...no es amor (if this aint love)  
then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong) what am I doing so wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart**_

Meowth was in absolutely no movement at all. What it his imagination? He blinked twice to be sure. She was still there. Meowth's heart was beating to fast... he barely could breathe.

"Miracle?" he asked.

Miracle nodded.

"It's me..." she softly said.

_**Amor ...no es amor (if this aint love)  
then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong) what am I doing so wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart**_

_**Amor...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
